Work
by Spazzu
Summary: Neuro sends Yako out on a job to encourage her hard work. And, while there, she trips in some mud. Neuro x Yako fluff.
1. Chapter 1

-1This wasn't exactly her work. In fact, this wasn't even a job intended for a girl like her. Yet here she was, at the park with a rake in hand. Leaves littered the ground, the paths clotted with the slightly sodden red, gold and oranges. Shuffling through the damp grass, she pulled them into a steadily growing pile, face flustered from the labor.

Yako had been at it for a few hours. Since the early morning to be specific. Ridiculous… why Neuro had told her to do this in the first place, she'd never know. But when he gave her that look, she knew she wasn't going to be able to say no and escape harm. So, her alarm was set and she woke up on time to arrive here.

Her breath came out as puffs of steam in the sharp cold of fall. Or to be more correct, the very tail end of the season. Winter was already starting to stir from its seasonal slumber, giving an icy yawn that sent chills over the park. A grumble and wordless complaint was given quietly to herself as more leaves were amassed into the ever growing pile.

Turning to go farther down the path, her footing was abruptly lost. She slipped on some slick mud and with a squelch, she toppled down. She threw out her hands to brace herself for the ground, thinking about how long it would take to clean up and get the stains out. She was silent as the mud splattered all over when she dropped face-first into the mess. And even as she sat up, she was unable to say anything properly. She instead settled for a cry in frustration. Standing up, the blonde hastily raked more and more leaves into the colorful pile, being willed to work harder by her intense agitation. She went and went, worked and worked until her arms ached and felt like jelly. Then, dropping the rake, she leaned against a bare tree and slid down to the ground. Crouched down, she rested her forehead on her knees.

"Very good, Yako."

Looking up, Neuro stood there, looking down at her. A look of dark humor was on his face as he registered the cold, exhausted and dirtied girl before him on the ground. She didn't reply to him or his (presumably sarcastic) praise; she simply nodded and looked away.

The demon cocked his head to the side in a rather bird-like manner. He bent over, wrapping his thin yet crushingly powerful fingers around her neck and hauled her to her feet with a yelp.

"N-Neuro!" she sputtered.

He set her down and placed a gloved hand on her head, much more gentle with his touch this time. The cynical look remained, but he stroked her hair in an affectionate and approving manner.

"You're filthy. Did you take a mud bath, you pig?" he asked. His tone of voice made it so she wasn't really sure if he was asking seriously or not.

"I tripped and fell." She replied almost sheepishly, smiling hesitantly.

Neuro laughed, his grip releasing her head. An arm wrapped around her waist in a forceful and protective manner and dragged her forward. She almost tripped from the abrupt movement forward.

"Then we should get you clean. A dirty tool is poorly suited for public presentation."

Neuro strode forward, poor Yako struggling to keep up and not trip and be pulled along through the mud. And as he walked past that grand pile, a shining monument to her labor, he gave an evil look. To her and to himself.

"No, Neuro!" Yako cried.

But it was too late. One kick from him and all her hard work was made moot. Leaves lay scattered all over, just as they had before when she first arrived. Then the two walked on, thoughts of food, mysteries, and a nice warm bath waiting for them at home in their heads.

Well, at least Neuro walked. Yako was simply dragged after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A sigh of immense relief escaped Yako as she finally got out of her ruined and wet clothes. The mud had seeped through and felt icy and slimy on her skin, but it would be easily remedied by a nice, warm bath. Grabbing a few towels, a dry change of clothes and a new bottle of shampoo, she eagerly went to the bathroom.

Turning the knob on the tub all the way to _hot_, she sat on the floor to patiently wait for the water to warm up. Neuro soon followed her in, undoing his pants right there as he did. She gave an exasperated and annoyed look at him.

"Neuro… I told you. I don't need help washing myself." Yako said flatly, drawing her legs up in a more modest position.

"Is that so? I'm surprised you would even know how to do anything, you greasy hippo."

Her face turned red, embarrassed and slightly agitated. He was so immature and bossy at times and it was frustrating! His pants hit the floor and he grinned. It looked like he was waiting for something, a look of pride on his face. What, was she supposed to compliment him on…well, never mind.

Putting her hand under the water, she decided it was warm enough and started letting it fill up. Neuro simply loomed above her, playing with the loofa. He had it posed more like a weapon than a sponge, though.

After a minute or so, she turned off the water and set her towels next to the bath. Looking at Neuro, she shook her head and shyly stood up, feeling his eyes on her body. Once she was settled in the water, he placed a hand on her back, scotching the girl forward so he could sit behind her.

"This is feeling a bit too intimate, Neuro."

Neuro wrapped an arm around her waist and painfully ruffed her hair with the loofa.

"I think its not intimate enough~" he sang playfully, that stupid blank look on his face as he splashed the hot water in her face with the loofa.

"Stop that!" Yako complained, simply getting smacked in the face by the sponge.

When the two had finally stopped bickering, Yako settled back against her master. He smirked and grabbed the shampoo, squeezing it out and roughly rubbing it into her hair. She whimpered as she felt the claws against her scalp, but he was careful enough (for once) to not hurt her. However, he didn't mind getting gratuitous amounts of the lather into her ears, nose, eyes and mouth.

"Neuro!!" she spat, washing her eyes desperately as they stung, pink and puffy.

The demon simply laughed and forced her over to completely submerge her. As he massaged the shampoo out underwater, Yako wondered if she was meant to bend this way. Then Neuro pulled her back up. Typical, forceful, violent Neuro.

Then, the soap. She frowned he held it up for her to see, taking on an innocent expression.

"Won't you let me help?" he whined, threats obviously underlying the false pretense of an injured heart.

"No." she replied bluntly, wanting to try and preserve what dignity she had left.

"…No?

A long pause followed. And after a moment, Yako found herself getting scrubbed with the soap. Neuro had at least grown more gentle. His hands felt good on her back and aching muscles. The feeling of awkwardness rose as his hands moved on to her front, but his hands did not linger. And again, she was dunked under the water. The caked mud was now washed away and Neuro pulled the plug. Yako was yanked out and, wielding a fluffy towel, her boss dried her completely. Then they stood, awkward and in the nude.

"…Can I at least dress myself?" she finally said, raising a brow.

"Of course." he replied, starting to dry himself off.

The clean clothes felt good compared to how disgusting and dirty they were earlier. Neuro also dressed, giving his slave a smug look before leaning down.

"Well?"

"Thanks…" she muttered. She hadn't even wanted his help.

"Good girl~" he purred, nipping at her nose before kissing her softly.

When he pulled away, a hand flew to her nose, making sure she wasn't bleeding from the bite. Then Neuro tapped the top of his wrist, a look of sick glee playing across his lips.

"It looks like its time for you to go to the office." he commented.

She looked at a clock. She had three minutes to get there. How unfair! She glared at Neuro and he bowed his head ever so slightly.

"Don't be late now~"

Out the window he went. And she practically flew down the stairs and out the door.

Two more minutes until her real work day.


End file.
